The Ballad Of Love And Hate
by othlover4ever
Summary: a Bechloe songfic to The Ballad Of Love And Hate by The Avett Brothers


**_Love writes a letter and sends it to hate._**

**_My vacations ending. I'm coming home late._**

**_The weather was fine and the ocean was great_**

**_and I can't wait to see you again._**

Chloe was on her way home from a short vacation out to see her parents. She and Beca have been dating for 5 years but she has never seen Beca so bad before. About a week before she left her and Beca got in a huge argument. Beca had been constantly drinking and when she wasn't drinking she was sleeping. This went on for 3 days before Chloe couldn't take it anymore. Beca wouldn't talk to her and Chloe had no idea why she was acting like this so she left. A week after Chloe left Beca came home and found a letter from Chloe in the mailbox before opening it she remembered when Chloe left.

_Chloe walked into the room where Beca was sleeping and woke her up. _

_"What do you want" Beca said._

_"I'm leaving" said Chloe. _

_"Okay tell me when your back" Beca said as she was covering up her head with her blankets. _

_"No Beca I'm leaving I can't take this anymore I don't know what's going on with you but you haven't showered in days, you reek like alcohol, and you barely talk to me I need a break" Chloe practically shouted. She felt bad when she noticed tears in Beca's eyes._

_ "Babe I love you and I'm coming back I just need some time I'm going to my parents for the week I hope you're okay while I'm gone" she said as she kissed Beca on the forehead and walked out the door leaving Beca to figure out her problems. _

Beca opened the letter and it read

Beca,

I'm coming home from my parent's house tomorrow. I'm glad I was able to spend time with them even though it was for the wrong reasons. I'm sorry I had to leave you I didn't understand why you were acting that way and you wouldn't talk to me. I hope you figured things out because I love you too much to let you go.

Love Always, Chloe

**_Hate reads the letter and throws it away._**

**_"No one here cares if you go or you stay._**

**_I barely even noticed that you were away._**

**_I'll see you or I won't, whatever."_**

Beca finished reading the letter and wiped away the one tear she allowed to shed while throwing it in the garbage. She tried to convince herself that Chloe left her for good and that she didn't care if she ever came back. On the inside she was dying she wanted to tell Chloe what was bothering her but she couldn't because she didn't think she would understand. So like she always does she turned to alcohol to wash away her sorrows.

**_Love sings a song as she sails through the sky._**

**_The water looks bluer through her pretty eyes._**

**_And everyone knows it whenever she flies,_**

**_and also when she comes down._**

Chloe was on the flight home from her parents' house. She was staring out the window contemplating what she would come back home to. She assumed the house would be a mess and she would probably have to clean it but she was hoping she would be greeted by the old Beca that she loved so dearly. As she was looking out the window she was staring at the ocean and realizing it matched the color of her eyes. That reminded her of Beca. Beca would always complement her eyes and she would say they were her favorite thing about her. it pained her because she used to think the same of Beca's eyes but before she left all she could see in the gorgeous grey eyes were pain and sorrow.

**_Hate keeps his head up and walks through the street._**

**_Every stranger and drifter he greets._**

**_And shakes hands with every loner he meets_**

**_with a serious look on his face._**

Beca was wandering the streets in jeans and a band t-shirt and her headphones around her neck. She was currently wasted and stumbling. She stopped at every person and addressed them and shook their hand. She didn't know where she was going and she didn't care. She stopped on a park bench and laid her head down and fell asleep.

**_Love arrives safely with suitcase in tow._**

**_Carrying with her the good things we know._**

**_A reason to live and a reason to grow._**

**_To trust. To hope. To care._**

Chloe stepped of her flight into the Atlanta airport. She was excited to be home and very happy that she was going to see Beca soon. She decided on the flight that if Beca was the same that she was when she left she didn't care. She wanted to help her and love her unconditionally and she would get Beca to talk no matter what.

**_Hate sits alone on the hood of his car._**

**_Without much regard to the moon or the stars._**

**_Lazily killing the last of a jar_**

**_of the strongest stuff you can drink._**

A couple people making noise in the streets woke Beca up from the nap she was taking on the bench. She stumbled back to her car that she left in the local bar parking lot. She went in the front seat and got out the bottle of whiskey she had been carrying around. She sat on the hood of the car and drank half the bottle. She didn't care if she wouldn't be able to drive she just wanted to go home and sleep.

**_Love takes a taxi, a young man drives._**

**_As soon as he sees her, hope fills his eyes._**

**_But tears follow after, at the end of the ride,_**

**_cause he might never see her again._**

Chloe gets in the taxi waiting for her and tells him her and Beca's address. She thinks she sees Beca's car driving down the road but she doesn't know if it was her. Then it hits her she left Beca so why wouldn't Beca leave her. She hopes and prays with tears in her eyes that Beca will come home tonight. She pulls up to her house and goes straight into the bedroom hoping that Beca would be there. She wasn't so she sat on the bed and cried.

**_Hate gets home lucky to still be alive._**

**_He screams o'er the sidewalk and into the drive._**

**_The clock in the kitchen says 2:55,_**

**_And the clock in the kitchen is slow._**

Beca barely gets home and looks at the clock in the kitchen its way passed 3 am but she didn't care. She goes in the bathroom and washes her face before contemplating passing out on the couch or going into the bedroom.

**_Love has been waiting, patient and kind._**

**_Just wanting a phone call or some kind of sign,_**

**_That the one that she cares for, who's out of his mind,_**

**_Will make it back safe to her arms._**

Chloe was passed tears and now she sat waiting for some kind of contact from Beca. She told herself she will wait a little longer until she goes and try's to find her. Then she hears a small noise outside the bedroom door.

**_Hate stumbles forward and leans in the door._**

**_Weary head hung down, eyes to the floor._**

**_He says "Love, I'm sorry", and she says, "What for?_**

**_I'm yours and that's it, Whatever._**

**_I should not have been gone for so long._**

**_I'm yours and that's it, forever."_**

**_You're mine and that's it, forever._**

Beca opens the door and is surprised to see Chloe on the bed. She falls into Chloe's arms crying and says

"I'm so sorry for everything Chlo"

"For what" Chloe says in response

"Everything I love you so much I will never act like this again I'm yours forever please don't leave me"

"Never and your mine forever" Chloe said giving Beca a passionate kiss. That night they fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
